Ipod Challenge
by 70 inc
Summary: Pick a pairing, Dramione, turn on ipod to shuffle and write a drabble related to that song


RULES

1. Pick a character or pairing you like: _I choose Dramione, of course._

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4. No lingering afterwards.

5. Do 10 of these and post them

Let's do this!

**1. Echo by Trapt**

"War is coming, Hermione, we can't deny it anymore!" Draco shouted at her. In a matter of months they would graduate and the war would officially begin. He walked across their shared common room and put his arm around her. She leaned into him.

"I'll run away with you," She finally said, answering his question. Draco sighed in relief. Only months after the start of term he found himself falling for the brunette before him. He thought about how he fell into her eyes and fell for the person she was. She was his and he was going to keep her safe.

Draco didn't expect to change the past that he held inside. Some things you can never change, but he was going to try, for her, and for them.

**2. Boys and Girls by Good Charlotte**

"Oh Draco," Pansy tittered, putting her hand on his arm. Draco looked at it in disdain. He knew that what he had just said wasn't funny, but it really didn't matter to Pansy. She, like most pureblood women, was raised to please. First she pleased her father, staying out of his way and causing no scandals for the family, then she was to please her professors, ensuring that there was no problems at school, and in the end, she is meant to please her husband, which will one day be Draco, if their fathers had their way.

That was why Draco found himself so fascinated by Hermione. She didn't care how much money he had, or how pure his blood was. If he was being a complete arse, she had no issue with telling him so. Even know he could feel the heat of her glare across the Great Hall.

Draco glared back at her, she confounded him, all his attempts at wooing her in the was he had been raised to, had failed miserably, she was rewriting the book on what he thought woman wanted, but in the end, Draco had ever confidence that she would be his.

_She had to be_, he thought viciously.

**3. Take a bow by Rihanna **

"Get out!" Hermione shrieked, throwing shoes, pants and shirts out of the front door of the home that Ron and she had shared for the past three years. That was until tonight, when Hermione had come home early from a conference, intending to surprise her husband, and instead finding him in a compromising situation with another woman.

"Hermione, baby, I'm so sorry!" He cried, his hands raised toward her. Hermione jerked from his reach.

"Don't tell me your sorry, you're not, you are only sorry you got caught." She snarled. Suddenly overwhelmed by the whole thing, she pushed past the redhead and stormed out into the night, ignoring Ron's calls to come back.

Hermione found herself in a pub and the thought of a drink sound spectacular. She went in, sat herself at the bar and ordered a firewhiskey. She downed it in one swallow and asked for another.

"Slow down, Granger, keep drinking like that, and people might think you've got a problem." A familiar voice said from the shadows beside her. Hermione turned and rolled her eyes when she found Draco Malfoy beside her.

"Shut up Malfoy," She hissed, gulping more whiskey.

"Touchy are we?" He asked, sipping his own clear beverage.

"Ron's cheating," she blurted, the alcohol causing her tongue to be loose.

"Didn't see that coming," Malfoy said.

"Neither did I," Hermione whispered "and the award for the best liar goes to you," she muttered, raising her glass in a mock salute to her unfaithful husband.

"Very entertaining, but it's over now," Draco said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. Hermione looked at him.

"Not yet," she said and leaned in to capture his lips with her own.

**'t be saved by senses fail**

Hermione dabbed at her eyes with a crumpled tissue, wet from the multiple tears she had tried to soak up with it. But no matter how many she wiped away, more came, persistent to leak out until she was just a dry husk. But how else was someone suppose to react to the death of her parents?

"Now Hermione Granger, the daughter of the deceased would like to say a few words about her parents." The minister said, gesturing for her to come up to the podium. Hermione took a cleansing breath and made the short walk that felt like an eternity to the front of the room.

She smiled weakly at her friends who had come to support her, and the small handful of relatives she had left, a few scattered aunts and uncles. Hermione looked down at the small white cards she had written her speech on and opened her mouth to begin, however, the door opened causing her to go speechless. Draco Malfoy came into the tiny viewing room that Hermione had rented at the funeral home. His entrance was so quite, no one but her had noticed it. Hermione was tempted to tell him to leave, but as she looked around at the very few people filling the pews she said nothing. One more body to fill the space that her parents passing had left, didn't matter if it was Draco Malfoy, son of their murder.

After the funeral, Hermione stationed herself by the door, thanking people as they passed on their way out, accepting hugs and casseroles. Draco was the last to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione said, her eyes hard and her voice cold. "come to take joy out of my pain, or do you just spend your Saturdays crashing funerals of people you never knew?"

"I'm sorry this happened, Granger," He said, his eyes soft and despite herself Hermione felt inclined to believe him. "I never wanted anything like this to happen."

"Oh, really? What did you think would happen working for Voldemort?" She snarled. "You think you would be playing harmless tricks? Egging houses and knocking down postboxes?"

"I never wanted this," He said, his voice full of regret. And despite her better judgment, Hermione's heart went out to him. She knew why Draco was on this path, she knew about the beatings his father dished out when Draco displeased him, she knew that the young man had no choice, or at least thought he didn't.

"Than walk away, Draco," She said, reaching out to him.

"I can't, I'm stuck in a coma, Hermione, and I'm praying that someday I'll wake up and realize that I made up everything." He said softly, taking her hand. Hermione felt a jolt of electricity and her heart sped up and a flock of butterflies let loose in her stomach.

"But Draco-" She said,

"No, I can't be saved, I wont be saved, " He said viciously, before walking away. Hermione wanted to call after him, wanted to tell him that she could save him, wanted to prove it to him, and most of all wanted to know why she had a sudden urge to be wrapped in his arms, but the fear of her feelings, and what they meant, held her back.

**5. Dance floor anthem by Good Charlotte**

Hermione was going out to forget they were even together. She entered the club, through the thick haze of smoke, Hermione could see the full dance floor full of bodies writing and moving as if one being. She went to the bar, ordered a few shots and than threw herself into the crush of bodies.

She wanted to forget, she didn't want to be in love, it hurt and she just wanted to forget. She wanted to forget where they met and the first night they were together, they broke up, so what, everyone did it at one point.

As Hermione felt her body sway with the music, her phone began to buzz in her pocket, she knew it would be him, he didn't want her to go out, didn't want her to be out alone. But she didn't care, she was not his property any more. He didn't appreciate her, he didn't love her, he had never told her so, and she didn't want to love him anymore.

Draco huffed in frustration as Hermione's voicemail picked up. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to her, he knew he shouldn't have pushed her away, and now he had pushed too hard and she had left. Draco hung his head, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her and it would be all his fault.

Draco had fought his feelings for Hermione since they were in school, he didn't want to be in love, not with her, but he couldn't help it, and took out his frustrations at his weakness out on he. But now, faced with the chance of losing her, Draco realized it wasn't a weakness, love was power. Hermione made him feel as if he could do anything, if he could be anyone, and he didn't want to lose that.

Draco got up and grabbed his coat, he was going to be in love, even if it killed him.

** it's better if you do by panic at the disco**

Draco stumbled blindly into the Which Witch wizard's club. He was drunker than he had ever been but it was the only way he knew how to rid himself of her memory, at least for a little while. But on the edge of his foggy mind, the scent of her hair, the feel of her skin, were all coming back to him, and he needed a quick remedy.

As soon as he entered he found a table and pulled out a stack of bills. He looked up at the women gyrating on the stage and tried his damndest not to give them Hermione's face, her curves, her hair.

In a near panic, Draco signaled to one of the women walking the floor. The blonde beauty walked over to him, rolling her non-existent hips in a seductive manner, smiling enticingly.

"what can I do for you, honey?" She purred, running one perfectly shaped nail along his cheek, so unlike Hermione's short stubby nails that she had a habit of biting off when she was nervous.

"Lap dance," He croaked, his throat raw from the mass amount of alcohol he had forced down it mere hours ago. The woman happily obliged and as she slid herself up and down on his lap, rubbing her body on his in a would-be pleasurable manner, Draco tried to stop think about Hermione. But as the blonde rubbed her enhanced chest across him, he could only think of how real she was and how she would never be caught dead in this place. And than he pushed the girl from him, gave her her money and ordered another drink.

**7. Need you now by Lady Antebellum**

Hermione stared blurred eyed at the photos that lay across her living room floor. They were of her and Draco though it felt like they were of someone else. She had been so happy, so carefree, but the pain that was consuming her knows, she couldn't remember ever feeling that way.

She looked at the fireplace and her hand itched to grab the floo powder and call him. But she didn't. She didn't know why, she just took another swing from the bottle and stared at the photos.

A pair of footsteps in the hall caused Draco to look up quickly, his plus jumped and his breathed quickened, but when Pansy entered, Draco let his eyes dropped back to the paperwork before him so she wouldn't see the disappointment on his face.

"Draco, sweetie, are you done yet?" She asked in a singsong voice.

"A few more," He told her, still not looking up. With a huff the witch slumped in a chair across from him. After a few moments of quite she spoke.

"Call her, Draco," She said, and the blonde looked up in surprise, though he really shouldn't have been. Pansy was his oldest friend and no one knew his moods like she did, not to mention that they have already had this conversation several times before.

"I cant," he said,

"You won't," she shot back.

"What am I suppose to say, Pansy?" He asked her, trying to keep the sorrowful tone from his voice but not wholly succeeding.

"Hullo, Hermione? This is Draco, I was just wondering if you think about me, because, you see, the thing is, I think about you all the time," Pansy said in a false masculine voice.

"very funny," Draco sneered, and dropped his eyes again.

**8. Paralyzed by The Used**

"Let me go!" Hermione cried, pulling away from him.

"I won't let you leave!" Draco shouted after her. He was going to beg until she went mad. Mad as he was to have ruined this.

"I never loved you," She snarled, swiping the tears from her swollen eyes. Draco felt as if he was punched in the gut.

"We both say things we don't mean. I take it back!" He cried after her. "You have to feel the same! I know you do!" Hermione just looked at him in disgust and shut the door.

"No," Draco cried, falling to his knees. Why couldn't she have knocked him out? He couldn't bare to watch her leave. She was his girl, and now he was paralyzed by his mistakes.

**9.I hate everything about you by three days grace**

Hermione hugged herself. She was sitting in the cold astronomy tower, a spring storm raging around her. The clap of thunder covering the sounds of footsteps, causing her to jump in surprise when a dark silhouette appeared in the door. A flash of lightning showed it to be Malfoy.

"Get out," she said coldly.

"No, Granger," He replied. "You can't tell someone you love them and than run away." She glared at him.

"Why? Why are you here? Come to make fun of me, embarrass me?" She snarled. "'Look at the mud blood, in love with me, and can never have me.'"

"Granger," He started but Hermione cut him off.

"No, why do I love you, Malfoy? I hate everything about you!" She cried. "You are cold and nasty and hate everything about me!"

Draco kneeled down beside her.

"But I love you," He whispered. Hermione gasped and looked up at him in shock and he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

**10. Mouth Shut by the Veronicas **

Hermione looked at the man lying in the bed next to her. The moonlight coming in through the bedroom window casting silver light over his soft face. Hermione had kept her mouth shut for too long. Ron believed he loved her, but he wouldn't if he knew who she really was.

Now they are in this too far, they had made a family and she was going to break his heart and tear everything they had apart. But she couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. She didn't love him, she wasn't sure she ever had.

She felt lost in his arms, she had no more reasons to be there, she tried so hard to be the one for him, but she wasn't and she didn't like who she had become. She led a double life, being a wife and mother on one side but yet she was having an affair with Draco Malfoy, nonetheless.

She loved Draco, she thinks she always had, but she kept it inside for so long, but now she can't anymore, and she couldn't lead Ron on. She wishes she had told him from the start, but she didn't think it would go this far, but she had to tell him.

"Ron," She whispers, shaking him gently, waking him. She wasn't going to keep her mouth shut anymore.

(a/n: Wow this was difficult! But fun, and I think I'm going to take some of these short stories to make into longer ones! I hope you enjoy them!)


End file.
